


New Friends and New Feelings

by GingerAnn



Series: Princess of Schitt's Creek [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Don't Post To Another Site, Pre-Relationship, Rose Apothecary (Schitt's Creek), Single Dad David, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Patrick meets someone new while helping David at Rose Apothecary, David's daughter.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Princess of Schitt's Creek [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747300
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	New Friends and New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Couple notes before we get started.  
> First, I seen someone mention that while there have been a few stories with Patrick having a child, there's not a lot with David having a kid, and my brain went "Oh... We need to write that..." Because I am a sucker for single parent AUs.  
> Second, I do have more of this series started, but this one ended up getting finished first for some reason and I wanted to go ahead and post it. So, if you liked this and want more of this universe, subscribe. I will be posting more. Really. (no one that reads any of my other stuff believes that).  
> Third, this story takes place during/after the episode The Affair.  
> And finally, I put this under the Patrick/David tag even though they aren't together at this point, but they will be. I promise.

Patrick walked into the former general store after he finished his work at Ray’s. He had only been in the building once while it was still a general store, but going out of business. Within a minute Patrick could see why the place was going out of business. Now the place looked beautiful and he was excited about helping David make it succeed. 

“We’re not… Oh. Hi,” David said looking up from where he was setting out bottles of something.

“Hi,” Patrick said smiling at the other man. 

“Umm.. I thought you said it would take a couple of weeks to hear about the grants. Did they already say no?” David asked, hands wringing. 

“No. No. I haven’t heard anything yet. I just thought I’d see if you needed any help,” Patrick said. 

“Oh. Uh… Sure. There are a couple boxes in the back that I need to label and put out if you could maybe bring those out,” David said.

“I can do that,” Patrick said.

Patrick tried to focus on the work, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Patrick found David Rose incredibly distracting. Patrick kept catching himself standing there staring at David like he was a piece of art that Patrick wanted to study. Patrick couldn’t quite figure out why he was so drawn to David. He used the excuse of the store to everyone, even himself. But deep down he knew there was something else, he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

They had been working for about an hour when the door opened. Patrick looked up to see a small girl running into the shop.

“Daddy!” She shouted running over to David. 

“Hello, Princess! How was school?” David asked picking her up, a big smile on his face.

Patrick watched with wide eyes. David had never mentioned having a daughter. Though, they haven’t really talked about much besides the store. But Patrick couldn’t remember anyone else mentioning David having a daughter. And Ray had mentioned a lot about the Rose family since Patrick had moved in with him. But no mention of a little girl.

The girl had long dark hair styled in a messy braid that Patrick figured probably looked really nice earlier in the day. She was wearing a white shirt with black stars on it with black leggings and a pair of black high tops. Patrick couldn’t help but smile when he realized she matched David. Who was wearing a black shirt with white stars and black skinny jeans with black high tops.

“School was fun,” the girl responded as the mayor’s wife, Jocelyn, walked in. 

“Sounds fake, but okay,” David said rolling his eyes, though he was smiling. He looked over at Jocelyn. “Thank you for walking her here.”

“Not a problem, David,” Jocelyn replied. “You know I think Olivia is an absolute angel.”

“Cause I _am_ an angel,” the girl replied.

“Uh-huh,” David said setting the girl back down. “Go wash up. You have school germs all over you.”

“Kay!” The girl said skipping off to the bathroom.

“Place is looking nice,” Jocelyn said. 

“Thank you,” David said. “Are you okay walking Olivia here tomorrow? I can lock up and get her if you can’t.”

“It’s really no problem, David. I used to do this when Mutt was little. It takes five minutes to walk over and pick her up from the elementary school. And she was very well behaved while I finished up what I needed to do in my class,” Jocelyn said.

“If you’re sure,” David said. 

“I am sure. Have a good evening and I’ll see you tomorrow,” Jocelyn said opening the door, calling out a bye to Olivia before she left.

“All clean! Can I have a snack?” The girl - Olivia - asked coming back into the main area of the store. She held her hands up towards David. He looked at them before nodding.

“There are some Goldfish in my bag,” he said going back to setting bath salts out on a shelf. 

“And juice?” Olivia asked going into the backroom where Patrick had seen David’s bag sitting. 

“Shit!” David said hiding his face in his hands for a second. “I’ll run over to the cafe and get you something.”

“I can do it,” Patrick volunteered. 

“Huh?” David said looking at Patrick like he had forgotten the other man was there. “Oh. Uh. Thanks. Olivia, do you want apple or grape juice?” 

“Apple. Grampa says apple juice keeps you regular. Do I wanna be regular, Daddy?” Olivia asked.

“In the way he means it, yes,” David replied. 

“I’ll be right back,” Patrick said.

When Patrick returned, Olivia was sitting on the counter, talking about her day at school, while David was putting more product out. Patrick almost felt bad about interrupting the cozy little scene. 

“And then Miss Hannah read us a story about a caterpillar. Which are bugs and gross,” Olivia said. 

“Very true,” David said. 

“One apple juice,” Patrick said handing her the bottle of juice.

“Thank you,” the girl said with a smile. 

“I got you your usual,” Patrick said holding a cup of coffee towards David. David smiled as he took the cup.

“Thanks,” He said before taking a sip. “Oh, you got the order right.”

“I just asked Twyla for your usual,” Patrick said, not mentioning that he asked Twyla what David’s usual coffee order was. Then memorized it for future use.

“Well, thank you,” David said smiling again.

“So, are you going to introduce me to your friend?” Patrick asked.

“Huh? Oh! Olivia, this is Patrick. Patrick, this is my daughter, Olivia,” David said.

“The button?” Olivia asked.

“Yes, the button,” David replied, rolling his eyes.

“Button?” Patrick asked.

“That’s what Aunt Alexis calls you,” Olivia said.

“I.. Is that a good thing?” Patrick asked, looking at David.

“Who knows,” David replied, shrugging and waving his arms.

“She thinks you’re cute,” Olivia explained. 

“Oh,” Patrick said, not sure how to respond to that. He really didn’t want David’s sister’s attention. He took a drink of his tea to avoid having to say anything.

“But Daddy says Aunt Alexis thinks anyone with a penis and a tight ass is cute,” Olivia said.

Patrick choked on his tea.

“What have we said about repeating things I yell at Aunt Alexis?” David asked.

“Not to. But you didn’t yell that at Aunt Alexis! You told Auntie Stevie in your inside voice,” Olivia said.

“Okay, new rule, no repeating things I tell Auntie Stevie,” David said.

“Okay,” Olivia said with a dramatic sigh and an eye-roll.

“I see that she takes after you,” Patrick said with a grin.

“Only in dramatics and fashion sense,” David said.

“So, how old are you, Olivia?” Patrick asked.

“Five,” Olivia answered. 

“And you’re in school?”

“Pre-K. Auntie Stevie said it’s daycare but Daddy doesn’t have to pay. Which is good because Daddy can’t afford a snooty school.”

“And I know I’ve told you not to repeat things Auntie Stevie says,” David said.

“Pretty soon she won’t be allowed to say anything,” Patrick said.

“Yeah, Daddy,” Olivia said. 

“Cute. Real cute, you two,” David said.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Olivia said with a wide smile.

Patrick couldn’t help but laugh at the look on David’s face, part offended, part proud, and part exasperated. Patrick wanted to kiss him. 

Oh. That was new.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/
> 
> And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23


End file.
